The Pokemon Story: Downfall of Team Rocket
by Sulhadahne
Summary: Based on Red and Blue. A young woman and her Squirtle battle trainers, face the wilds, and defeat an evil organization all while trying to solve two mysteries in one. Where is Ryan Wright? And who is... Mewtwo? ON HIATUS
1. Meet Your New Partner

The gym echoed with the anguished cries of a trainer defeated. Clearly frightened, the young man knelt and pulled his Nidorino into his arms. The creature was out cold.

"What – What kind of Pokemon is that!?" He stammered before turning tail and racing from the gym.

The Pokemon in question stood stoically, its eyes covered by a metallic mask.

"Very good." Its trainer murmured pleased. "I have so much planned for you… Mewtwo."

**THE POKEMON STORY**

_The Downfall of Team Rocket_

In the small country town of Pallet a lecture was being held. The lecture hall was bursting to the seams with people young and old. Most were eager teenagers, boys, and girls with dreams hoping that today their lives would change forever.

In the back corner of this room stood a young woman who was a bit older than these anxious teens. She had shoulder length brown hair, a thin figure with long legs, and vivid blue eyes peering out from under a white hat. She was leaning against the wall, gazing off into dreamland.

The hall became deathly quiet as a young man in a lab coat stepped out onto the platform. The girl in the corner came back down to earth, peering out from under her hat at the man. Said man glanced around the room with a smile as he stepped up to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen", He began. "Welcome to Professor Oak's annual Trainer Seminar!"

At this point he paused to allow the audience to cheer and applaud loudly. The girl in the corner didn't bother.

The speaker leaned forward to look at the crowd. "Future trainers…" he said. "In this world which you are about to enter, you will embark on a grand adventure with you as the hero!" More applause. "On this journey you must speak with people and check things wherever you go, be it towns, roads, or caves. Gather information and hints from every source."

His crowd was totally enraptured as he outlined their journey. "New paths will open to you," He continued, "by helping people in need, overcoming challenges, and solving mysteries".

The mood became more serious. Stepping out from behind the podium the speaker began to pace.

"At times… you will be challenged by others and attacked by wild creatures. Be brave, and keep pushing on." Audience members nodded their heads, a few clapped in agreement.

"Through your adventure, we here at Oak Labs hope that you will interact with all sorts of people and achieve personal growth." Turning to face the crowd the man nodded. "That is our biggest objective."

Though they had the chance to, no one clapped this time. Perhaps they were mulling over his words, second guessing themselves, or maybe they were too wrapped up in the moment. This was the beginning of something extraordinary. The only person in the room who seemed unaffected was the hat wearing woman in the back corner.

Oblivious to the effect his speech had on the hopeful trainers, the man in the lab coat stepped back.

"Now, I have the honor of introducing you to the man, the genius, who will help you start your journey. Let's give a warm welcome to the Pokemon Professor, Prof. Oak!"

The audience roared into life, standing and cheering as the aforementioned Professor stepped up to the podium. Still in her dark corner, the blue eyed girl grinned and clapped cheerfully, whistling as the man walked up. _This_, she thought, _is what I've been waiting for; the Prof.'s speech_.

Prof. Oak was of the age where he was not old but his hair was graying and he was certainly getting there. But age never held him back. He was still a charismatic, interesting man; the man of the hour in Pallet Town. That wasn't saying much, but the fact that the Prof. was world renowned said a lot.

"Hello there!" The man greeted with a grin. More cheers came from the crowd, but these were calmer. Still, the girl in the back frowned. Enough with the clapping; she wanted to hear the Prof speak.

"Glad to meet you!" Oak continued laughing. "My name is Oak. People affectionately refer to me as the Pokemon Professor." Glancing over the crowd the man paused.

"This world…" He began again. At this he reached to his belt. He removed a red and white ball from his waist. Pressing the button in the center made it swell. The Prof then tossed it into the air. A moment later a blast of light appeared and a creature emerged from the device.

It was a little blue creature the size of a large shoe, with dark blue spots and a horn on its head. The creature chirped and rubbed its nose. Members of the audience gasped, cooed at its cuteness, enthralled. "This world is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokemon, like this female Nidoran here." The name sent more whispers through the crowd.

"For some people," The Prof explained", Pokemon are pets. Others use them for battling. As for myself, I study them as a profession." Of course; everyone knew that. He was the Pokemon Prof!

At this point Oak returned the little Nidoran to the red and white ball, and put it back on his belt. "But before we begin, tell me a little about yourself."

There was a lot of paper shuffling as the audience began filling out the surveys on their desks. The girl in the corner, having no desk, had no paper. Ducking, the brown haired girl stole to an empty desk and began filling out the survey.

_Are you a boy or a girl?_

_Definitely a girl_, she thought, marking the female box.

_What's your name?_

In small handwriting the girl wrote, _Amy Wright_. The sound of a door opening distracted Amy for a moment, and she glanced out from under her hat.

A young man had just sauntered into the lecture hall from the lab, but he wore no lab coat. His hair was dark brown and spiky, and he carried himself as if he were the most important person in the world. He smirked and walked up to the Prof, talking to him quietly.

There was only one person he could be: Gary Oak, the Prof's grandson. Amy lived next door to him and his older sister, Daisy. He had been her playmate since they were babies. Sure, he acted like a jerk, but Gary was okay.

Most of the time at least.

As everyone continued working on their surveys, Gary stepped away from his grandfather. Prof Oak spoke again.

"Prospective trainers, in a moment you will step into the lab with me and learn how to care for and train a Pokemon. Then, you will receive your starter Pokemon."

All the scratches of pens on paper stopped. No sound was made. Starter Pokemon… the word was like magic to the crowd. Amy was unaffected; she kept writing.

"Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold!" Oak cheered sweeping his arms out. "Your journey awaits!"

0-0-0

An hour or so later Amy stood outside the lab, her hat flapping about in the wind. She had to hold it down with one hand. The last few stragglers from the seminar were receiving their starters and leaving on their journeys. Outside the families were all congratulating their loved ones and saving goodbye. Amy just watched, waiting for the others to leave. Once the last trainers left, she stepped inside the lab.

The lab was full of bookshelves, and hired aides sorting through paperwork. They seemed busy, so Amy didn't bother them. Side stepping the busy bees she moved towards the back scanning the room.

Pouting, Amy scanned again. Nope; Professor Oak was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, and Amy spun around.

"Woah!" Surprised, she jumped back, and her hat fell off. "Oh, hey Gary." She knelt and picked her hat up, dusting it off. "How'd you know I was here?"

Smirking, Gary crossed his arms. "I could smell you across the room. Ech." He waved a hand in front of his nose and frowned.

Frowning back, Amy punched his arm. "Shut up." She retorted. "Where's your grandpa?"

Gary shrugged. "Dunno. He told me to meet him here and he's gone. Old geezer probably forgot…"

Rolling her eyes Amy headed to the door. "I'm gonna go find him."

As she left the room, Gary shouted after her. "Tell him I'm still waiting!"

0-0-0

Amy wandered onto the road, walking towards the Oak residence. Perhaps the Prof had headed home. It was her best bet.

As she walked the teen glanced around, taking in the peace and serenity of her home town. It was nice to be back. She'd almost forgotten how it was in a quiet town like Pallet. As different folks wandered by picket fences Amy caught tid bits of conversation.

"Hey! Come look at this sign here –"

"Absolutely amazing, a computer system for storing Pokemon –"

Waving to those she knew and greeting those she didn't, Amy headed towards Oak's place.

0-0-0

Daisy was the only one present at the house. She was sitting drinking tea when Amy arrived, studying a map.

"I wanted to look over where my brother would be traveling." She explained with a sigh. "It's a long journey. I'm worried."

"Your brother's stubborn." Amy said. "He'll be fine."

Smiling, Daisy stood and walked towards her buffet. "You'll be leaving soon too, right?" The girl asked.

Blinking, Amy shook her head. "Actually, I –"

"Here." Daisy held a different map. "You take this one. You'll need it more than I."

With a resigned sigh, Amy nodded and took it. "Thanks" She smiled.

Nodding Daisy spoke again. "My grandfather spends a lot of time out in the field. You might find him outside of town."

It was dangerous for anyone without Pokemon to go outside of town. But Amy nodded. "I'll check it out." Then she left with one last thank you and headed towards Pallet Town's outskirts.

0-0-0

Amy had never left town without an escort. As a child her father, a Pokemon trainer, would take her out into the wild to watch Pokemon in their natural habitat. That was what had sparked her interest in the creatures. She used to keep a notebook with her to take notes on Pokemon. But when her father left on his Pokemon journey, she stopped leaving town.

Amy hadn't explored this route out of Pallet town since.

A little flutter of nervousness went through her. She could always wait for the Prof to return. Shaking her head Amy ignored it. Taking in a deep breath she timidly stepped towards the tall grass.

"Wait!" Someone shouted from the grass. Yelping, Amy jumped back, losing her hat again. She chased it, pulling it back over her head tight. "Don't go into the tall grass! Wild Pokemon are out there!" Prof Oak's familiar face appeared as he stepped out of the grass. "It's unsafe!" He declared.

With a weak laugh, Amy shook her head. "Hello Professor. I was looking for you. Your granddaughter said you'd be out here."

"She did, huh? She knows me too well!" Oak laughed. He was holding a tablet, which he promptly slipped into his lab coat. "One of the trainers at the seminar mentioned seeing a Weedle – A Weedle! – outside of town!" Kneeling the Prof brushed his boots off. "Now, I know Weedle's don't come this far south. But I had to be sure!" He stood tall again and grinned victoriously. "No Weedles whatsoever!"

Giggling Amy grinned. "Good to know, Prof."

Blinking Oak put a hand to his chin. "You seem familiar… have we met?"

"You might not recognize me. I've been away for a while. But you knew my father – Ryan Wright. "The name sent realization through Oak's eyes. He grinned.

"Amy! Where have you been! I haven't seen you in … almost a year!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Traveling a little. I was with family in Cerulean City." Amy explained. The two began walking back towards Pallet.

"Well it's good to see you!" He squeezed her shoulder. "Though you of all people should know not to go into tall grass! Your father taught you everything about Pokemon!"

Amy's eyes darkened. "Yeah – he did."

Oak furrowed his brow and sighed. "He's still missing?"

She nodded. "I kept an eye for him while I was gone. But no sign. Nobody's heard of him. As far as Celadon, no one's heard of him."

"You went to Celadon?" Oak asked, shocked. "Without any Pokemon?" Amy nodded. "That's dangerous, Amy! Your father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you!" Nodding, he stated. "That's it! It's time for you to get your first Pokemon!"

Blinking Amy muttered, "Come again?"

"Come on!" Oak cheered, pulling her along. "To the lab!"

0-0-0

Gary was still at the lab when Amy and Oak arrived. The Prof greeted him happily and asked why he was there.

"You call me gramps, remember?" Gary said.

"Oh yes! Wait here a moment!" The Prof ran over to his desk as Gary muttered something about old age.

Confused, Amy watched the Prof sort through messy desk drawers, muttering to himself. "No… no… oh where did I… here!" Finally he grinned and pulled out three red and white orbs. He held them out towards Amy and Gary.

"In these pokeballs are my last Pokemon. I used to have many more, but…" He shrugged. "In my old age these three are all I have left. I've decided to give one to each of my grandchildren. That includes you, Amy." Oak nodded to her. "It's the least I can do for Ryan's daughter."

Gary frowned and "harrumphed", turning away. Amy ignored him. "Thanks Prof. That means a lot to me." Oak nodded and set the three pokeballs on the table.

"You two choose. Since Daisy isn't going to be a trainer, I'll allow you two first choice."

Amy shook her head suddenly, and looked at the Prof. "That's the thing, Professor, I –"

But by then Oak had walked through the lab door to look for something else. Amy stepped towards the table. Gary followed after.

"So whaddya want?" Gary asked her.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I never wanted to own a Pokemon." Gary cocked an eyebrow, confused, but Amy offered no explanation.

Nervously she touched the first pokeball. "That one's a Bulbasaur," Prof. Oak said, reappearing in the room with a box in hand. "Very easy to raise. You'll probably like it."

Gary moved to the third pokeball. "And this one's Charmander right?"

"Yes, and the middle one is Squirtle." Oak set the box down and began ruffling through it.

"Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle…" Amy murmured. She moved towards the Charmander Gary was holding. Gary set it down and approached the Squirtle. Amy gave him a weird look.

"Hm… that's not it…" Oblivious, Oak continued his search.

Amy moved back to the Bulbasaur, and Gary moved back to the Charmander.

"You're not purposefully trying to pick the Pokemon that has a strength against mine, are you?" Amy muttered accusingly.

"No" Gary responded nonchalantly. "I'm just trying to pick the best one."

"As in, the one that'll be stronger than mine?"

"Maybe." Gary glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Glowering Amy stepped back and crossed her arms. "Fine." She spat. "You pick first."

Frowning, Gary spat back, "Fine".

"Fine!"

Almost glaring at the pokeballs, Gary tried to make a decision. He crossed his arms, frowning deeply. Finally he spun around. "You pick first!"

"Aha!" Amy grinned. "You _are_ trying to one up me!"

"So?" Gary smirked. "Are you afraid I will?"

"You're the one afraid of me!" Amy accused.

"Fine!" Gary spat. "We'll pick randomly! Just grab one!"

"Fine!" Amy ran up and mixed the pokeballs up. Then she grabbed one. Gary snatched one right after her. The duo glared daggers at one another, snarling, holding their pokeballs in clenched fists.

As he stepped back from his desk, Oak put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Are you done bickering?"

Ashamed, Amy flushed pink. She glanced down at the pokeball in her hand. "Here goes nothing…" She pushed the button and summoned her creature.

It appeared a moment later, yawning. It was a turtle – a little blue turtle with big, bright eyes. Glancing up at Amy it blinked, staring.

"Uh…" Amy murmured. "Hi."

Grinning the Squirtle waved. "Squirtle, Squir!" _Nice to meet you!_

"Squirtle! That's a lucky draw! They really are very intelligent, powerful creatures." Oak proclaimed joyfully as he walked up to Amy and her Pokemon.

Hearing Oak's compliment the Squirtle perked up, before posing with his arms flexed. "Squirtle!" He chirped, agreeing with the Professor's assessment. Amy and the Prof laughed.

Frowning, Gary summoned his creature. From the ball appeared a little green creature with a bulb on its back; Bulbasaur.

"Speaking of lucky draws…" Amy muttered. Somehow Gary had gotten the leaf type, which was naturally stronger than Squirtle, a water type. The girl frowned, but ignored Gary.

"Bulbasaur! Easy to raise, and definitely worth raising; another good choice!" Oak cheered. He picked up the last Pokemon. "And that leaves Charmander here for Daisy. That works well; Charmanders make good companions."

Kneeling Amy faced her Squirtle. "Are you a … boy?" She asked. The Squirtle nodded.

"Squirtle, Squir?" _And you're a girl right?_

Amy blanched, displeased. "Yes, I'm a girl!" The Squirtle grinned and nodded.

"Squir!" _I thought so!_

Sighing, Amy shook her head. _My Pokemon's mentally challenged…_

Oak glanced down at the two, blinking blankly. "Amy… do you understand him?"

She looked up at the Prof. "Yes sir." She told him.

Oak kneeled next to her. "That's amazing." He murmured. "It usually takes some time, and bonding between the trainer and the Pokemon, before they can understand one another. You must be a natural trainer Amy!"

Gary grimaced angrily, looking down at his Bulbasaur. The creature looked up at him. "Bulba, Bulbasaur." Frowning, Gary huffed. He couldn't make out a word of what his Pokemon said.

"That's the thing, Professor." Amy sighed and hung her head. "I… I don't want to be a Pokemon trainer."

Squirtle and Prof Oak both stared at her blankly, surprised. "You don't?" Prof Oak murmured.

The girl stood and shook her head. "I've been thinking about it. I'm nineteen now, and I've got to start moving ahead. I've been reviewing my options and my interests…" Oak stood as he listened to her speak. Gary seemed interested too, though he pretended not to be.

Turning to face the Professor Amy told him how she felt. "I want… I want to be a Pokemon Professor!"

Gary sputtered, breaking into laughter at her admission. The girl glared evilly at him, and Squirtle did as well, feeling the need to protect his trainer – err, not trainer – his 'person'. Squirtle stuck his tongue out at Gary.

"You, a Professor? You're such a klutz! You could never do it!" Gary continued laughing at her expense.

Frowning deeply, Amy flushed red from both embarrassment and anger. Oak told his grandson to quiet down and turned to Amy.

"I didn't know that was your interest, or I would've spoken to you sooner." Oak admitted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But… knowing that you want to be a Professor… I think adventuring around for a bit would be good for you."

Confused Amy asked, "Why?"

"Seeing Pokemon from around the world in their natural habitats, and battling trainers whose Pokemon are at the peak of perfection; that is the perfect introduction into the study of Pokemon. Raising Pokemon would help prepare you for the scientific lifestyle. And its loads of fun, I promise!" Oak laughed heartily.

The girl looked nervous. Even as Squirtle looked up at her expectantly she hesitated. The Pokemon seemed to like the idea of adventure.

"I don't know Prof…" she sighed. "I just got back home. Mom needs me around the house, and I … I don't think I'm the adventuring type. Being so far away from home, on your own…"

"Isn't that what you did when you were searching for your father?" Oak said. "And this time, you won't be alone." He gestured to the Pokemon standing near her.

Amy looked down at Squirtle. The little blue guy smiled, chirping at her. _You can do it! _He said, waving his little arms. Amy smiled at the sight. Kneeling next to him again Amy asked the little guy, "Do you have a name?"

Squirtle thought about it for a second. "Squirtle."

Laughing Amy shook her head. "You need a better name than that. There's tons of other Squirtles in the world." She put her chin in her hand. "You need a unique name…"

"Many trainers nick name their Pokemon." Oak told her. He looked at his grandson. "What about you Gary?"

Gary glanced down at his Bulbasaur. "Naw. Bulbasaur sounds fine." The little creature didn't seem bothered by the lack of a name.

The girl was still thinking about a name for her Pokemon. Squirtle was giving her ideas.

_How about _Amazing Awesome Ninja Turtle_? _He asked, posing like a ninja for a moment. _Or… how about _Super Squirtle_? _He put his hands on his hips and posed dramatically. _Or… _**Ultimate DEATH Turtle**_! _His eyes flashed red and he grinned evilly like a horror movie monster.

"I think I'll call him… Ryan." Amy decided.

The Squirtle's grin died. "S-Squirtle!?" He asked degradedly. _What kind of name is that!?_

She frowned at him. "It's a perfectly good name." She told him. Sighing, the Squirtle gave in. _Fine… how about _**Ultimate DEATH Ryan**_?_

Ignoring her turtle friend, Amy stood. "Well, I think Ryan and I are going home." She said. As she turned to go Oak called after her.

"You will think it over won't you?" The Professor asked her. Amy sighed. "There will always be a position here for you when you return." At that her eyes brightened, but she still looked unsure. "You could train under me, as an intern. It would only be a year or two from now."

"I don't know…"

Behind his grandfather, Gary was scowling. He never said a word, and he didn't even make any rude noises. But he looked rather displeased. Almost disappointed.

"Amy, this is your youth, the start of a great adventure that will last the rest of your life!" The older man walked up to her. Gary scoffed and looked away. "Do you really want to spend it in a lab, running data and filing paperwork?"

"What about working out in the field, with Pokemon? Or taking care of the Pokemon you have here?" She asked insistently.

"Yes, we do that too. Studying Pokemon is tiresome but extremely rewarding. But it is not for the young. Before I was a Professor I went on my own Pokemon journey!" As Amy glanced away Oak placed his hand on her shoulder. "The lab will always be waiting for you. But you'll never get a second chance to see the world. Trust me." The Professor laughed. "I always said I'd go traveling again, see the places I'd seen years ago, and see how they'd changed. But now I'm too old. Don't lose this chance."

Amy was beginning to give in. She reached up and tugged on her hat, pulling it down on her forehead. "I… I'll think about it."

"Do this for me." Oak leaned forward to her height level. "I have a package waiting for me in Viridian City. Why don't you and Ryan pick it up for me? You'll be able to see what traveling with a Pokemon is like; you'll be able to battle with him. And Viridian is a pretty town to see."

"Viridian City…" Amy bit her lip. Her pants leg was being tugged, and she glanced down to see Ryan smiling encouragingly at her. _We can do it! _"You think so?" She asked. He nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Squirtle!"

Laughing she nodded. "All right. We'll go to Viridian. And when we come back…" She paused. "I'll make my choice."

"That's my girl." Oak smiled. "Now, you get on home. I'm sure your mother wants to meet your new friend." He grinned down at Ryan, who grinned back.

"You're right. It was nice seeing you. You too, Gary!" Amy turned to go, Ryan trailing behind her.

Gary was still in the back, leaning against the table with his arms crossed. He seemed to be thinking something over. Then he leapt up and raced towards the front of the lab. "Hey, Amy!"

The girl paused and turned to look back. Ryan ran into her leg, shaking his head and frowning. A moment later Gary appeared in front of them, his Bulbasaur following after.

"Something wrong?"

The boy grinned as his Pokemon leapt in front of him and assumed a battle position.

"Fight me" Gary insisted.

Amy blinked, looking as if she was a deer staring into the head lights of a Peterbilt.

"_W- What_?"


	2. Why Do We Battle?

"Are you serious?"

Pokemon battling; something Amy had never enjoyed or understood. Battling in any form seemed pointless and barbaric to her. All it brought was pain, suffering, and eventually death.

"Of course I'm serious." Gary told her proudly. "Let's fight. Unless you're afraid too."

Because she hated battling Amy would have walked away. But the tone of Gary's voice, the smug smirk on his lips, his insinuation that she was afraid of him – really! That kept her feet planted firmly to the floor. _That little punk…_ she did not want to back down. But she did not want to fight. This was the dilemma of the proud pacifist.

Standing by her leg, Ryan glanced from his trainer to the cocky boy standing across from her. Frowning, the Squirtle leapt in front of Amy, hands on his hips. "Ryan?" She questioned, confused.

His frown so deep it was almost comical, the Squirtle spun around and smacked the bottom of his shell, sticking his tongue out. Gary's jaw dropped, and Amy's did too.

"Gary, you've both just started, it's too soon to try –" Prof Oak stepped up at this precise moment, his words dying when he saw the little turtle Pokemon dancing about between them, his hands on his head while he wriggled his fingers and his hips, humming "Squirtle squirtle squirtle!" Almost as if saying, _nanny nanny boo boo_!

"Oh no, it's on now!" Gary proclaimed, as his Bulbasaur roared in agreement. The green creature was red faced, enraged at Ryan's antics. Running towards him Bulbasaur became a green bullet which surprised Ryan. The Squirtle was thrown backwards, screaming before he was caught by his trainer.

"Gary!" The girl shouted disgusted.

"I said we were battling so battle!" The taller boy told her, looking down to his Bulbasaur. "As soon as he's on the ground again, use Tackle!"

The Bulbasaur nodded. "Bulbasaur!"

"Now, wait, I didn't agree –" Before Amy could complain, Ryan frowned and leapt out of her arms. "Ryan!" The Squirtle put his hands up, shaking his little fists.

"Come now, control your Pokemon!" The Prof told them.

"Control your grandson!" Amy retorted just as Ryan and Bulbasaur ran at each other.

The two butted heads, before being flung back from one another. Concerned, Amy raced to her little friend, kneeling to catch him again as he fell. "You okay?" Ryan nodded fervently. The little guy stood again ready to fight.

Though confusion clouded her vision, and her hands shook nervously, Amy saw the determined Pokemon and wondered if she could be wrong. Was there something more to this battling? More than dominance and bloodshed? Something here truly seemed worth fighting for to this young Squirtle. She didn't know what… but Amy gave in.

"Do you really want to do this?" She murmured one more time to her Pokemon friend. Ryan nodded, growling at Bulbasaur. The green creature stuck her tongue out rudely, and Gary huffed.

"You gonna fight or not?" Gary spat impatiently.

With a deep set frown the girl gave in. "Fine! You asked for it!" When he heard that Ryan gave a whooping cheer and leapt for joy. "Ready Ryan?" He nodded. "Okay! Do your... thing!" Amy pointed a trembling finger at the enemy, attempting to look like she knew what she was doing.

The turtle blanched looking at his trainer blankly. "Squirtle, Squirtle squirt?" _What kind of attack command is that_?

"I – I don't know!" Sheepish and embarrassed the girl floundered. "What attacks do you know?"

He shrugged. "Squirtle." _Tackle basically_.

"Okay." Amy told Ryan. "Use that!"

Gary watched the exchange with a sigh, shaking his head as if he pitied them. Rolling his eyes, he commanded his Pokemon. "Bulbasaur, tackle!"

Ryan gave a battle cry and raced towards his opponent even as Bulbasaur raced towards him.

The two were about to crash, and unable to watch, Amy winced and turned away. She only turned back when she heard a frightened gasp, scared for her partner. _Who got hurt?_ She thought frantically.

She had no need to be afraid, for though one Pokemon got hurt, it was not Ryan. Ryan had, in mid tackle, flipped over Bulbasaur's bulb and pushed off, forcing his opponent to run head long into a book shelf. It wasn't really a tackle… perhaps it was a back tackle… a foot tackle? Whatever it was, Ryan seemed pleased with himself, even as Bulbasaur shook her head and turned around, angry.

"What kind of attack was that?" Gary asked baffled.

Grinning Amy gave a whooping cheer. "The smart kind! Way to go Ryan!" She felt more like a cheerleader than a trainer; she wasn't really helping.

Ryan winked at her proudly, hands on his hips, before yelping and leaping away from Bulbasaur's enraged retaliation.

"Use Tail Whip Amy! It's Squirtle's other attack!" Prof. Oak shouted over the din of noise.

Hearing him Amy nodded. "Ryan, try using Tail Whip!"

Ryan nodded and raced towards Bulbasaur, who braced herself for the coming onslaught. Gary and Amy watched intently to see what would happen, who would triumph. As he gave another battle cry Ryan spun around… and wagged his tail in Bulbasaur's face.

The green Pokemon blinked dumbly, staring at the sight. Amy's face fell.

"That's wonderful…" she murmured as Gary burst out laughing insanely. A vein on her head threatened to burst.

Frowning angrily, Bulbasaur reached out and snapped her jaws around Ryan's tail. The turtle screeched, flailing about to free himself.

"Why, Bulbasaur shouldn't know bite yet!" Oak proclaimed amazed. Gary's laughter became stronger as he started rolling on the ground crying. Amy's vein grew twice in size.

"What was the use of that stupid attack!?" She screamed across the room at Oak.

Eyes wide the Prof stammered, "I – It's not really an attack! It lowers the stat – the defense of the Pokemon –"

"HOW IN THE WORLD DOES IT DO THAT!?"

Suddenly Ryan freed himself and leapt away rubbing his poor tail somberly. He spun around angrily, ready to extract his revenge by tackling his opponent. Bulbasaur didn't move away fast enough and Ryan hit her head on. Howling, Bulbasaur landed on her back, out cold.

"W – What?" Gary was shocked. Snarling he angrily returned the Pokemon to her pokeball. "Guess I picked the wrong Pokemon…"

For the last few seconds of the battle Amy was in another world far away. She couldn't believe it… somehow, through ingenuity, Ryan had won! It didn't feel like her victory. What had she done? Ryan was the one doing the victory dance with a broad grin.

But when she heard Gary speak the girl came out of her daydream. "You didn't choose the wrong Pokemon. You just don't know her yet."

Blinking, Gary looked at the pokeball. "Her?" He asked. "How do you know?"

Amy shrugged. "Women's intuition? She acts like a girl."

Oak watched the exchange with curious eyes, listening carefully.

Frowning, Gary huffed and put the pokeball back on his belt. "Whatever" Then he sauntered past his grandfather and his rival. "Smell ya later Gramps, Amy!" The door opened and he was gone.

Amy let out a deep sigh. "Oh, gosh." She ran a hand through her hair. "I am NEVER doing that again."

"But you did so well!" Oak proclaimed happily, walking up and kneeling next to Ryan. "Your partner here has a real knack for this sort of thing."

Amy looked down at her new buddy, who took Oak's compliment happily. Smiling she walked over to him. "Have fun?" She asked. Ryan grinned and nodded.

"That's what being a trainer is about Amy." Oak told her as he stood. "Learning, exploring, and _having fun_."

"Hurting others?" Amy spat suddenly a dark look on her face. "That's _fun_?"

"Striving… to be your best." Oak corrected softly. "The injuries and pains make you stronger. As a team, you'll work through it." He placed his hand on the girl's shoulder but she did not respond.

Standing below them, Ryan watched the exchange with a worried look on his face. Sighing the Pokemon hung his head. Amy looked at him. "You okay?" She asked.

Perking up Ryan nodded. The girl smiled softly. "Let's go see mom." She whispered. "I want to show you your new home." This really perked the turtle up; he seemed curious, eager.

"That's a good idea. You'll both need rest; Viridian City is a while away!" Oak said with a smile. Amy just nodded. The Professor's cheery mood dimmed a bit, and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Goodnight Professor." She murmured, walking to the door.

"Good night!" He called, as Amy held the door open for her Squirtle friend. For a moment, Amy looked up and smiled, trying to reassure the Professor – but the smile did not reach her eyes.

The duo stepped out onto the path. Ryan looked up at Amy. "Squirtle…" He murmured softly. He was worried about his partner, who seemed very morose for some reason.

For a moment it was peaceful, before a black haired blur raced by the two shouting wildly. Surprised, Amy fell back on her butt for the third time that day, her hat once again taking flight. Ryan chased after it this time, calling out as the wind made it dance.

"Wait, Professor!"

Amy recognized the high pitched yell of whoever had run by, and shook her head. "Oh, Ash…"

She stood up, brushing herself off. Ash was a younger boy who lived down the street from her; he was a friend of Gary's. He was an enthusiastic kid who loved Pokemon… sometimes he was a handful. The boy sprinted into the lab, shouting for Professor Oak.

Someone touched Amy's leg, and the girl looked down to see Ryan sporting her white hat. Chuckling she reached out to take it. Ryan shook his head, pulling the hat down as if to say, _I wanna wear it_! Amy's chuckles began girlish giggles which brought a smile to the Pokémon's face. It was good to see Amy happy again. He didn't know what had made her sad… but Ryan decided then he didn't like seeing Amy sad.

"Okay, you can wear it." She acquiesced. "Ready to go?"

Ryan reached out and latched his little hand onto the edge of Amy's skirt. It surprised her thoroughly, and her heart warmed; it was like they were a brother and sister walking together, not just another human and her Pokemon. _He's not mine…_ Amy told herself. _Well… maybe he is. But not because I forced him to be. He wanted to come with me_.

The two began walking, and the thought that Ryan chose to stay with her made Amy feel better.

_He chose to come… he reached out and grabbed hold of my skirt… like a little kid._ She smiled down at her friend, and seeing the smile, Ryan chirped.

The two went home.

0-0-0

The street lights began to dim and the townsfolk all started heading home just as Amy and Ryan walked down the path to the former's home. It was a quaint little place with cyan colored shutters and sunflowers beneath the window sill. Tapping on the door Amy called out, "Mom you there? It's Amy."

After a moment the lock clicked and Mrs. Wright pulled the door open. Ryan was standing a little behind, peering up to examine the woman.

She was only a half inch taller than her daughter, with the same dark brown hair and slim figure. Her eyes, though, were a soft brown, not the vivid blue that Amy had inherited from her father. When she saw her daughter, the woman grinned, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Sweetie, you're back! How was the seminar?" Mrs. Wright asked happily, squeezing tight.

"M – Mom… can't breathe…"

Ryan laughed behind his hands as Mrs. Wright finally let go of her daughter. "And who's this?" The woman gasped. "Oh, a Pokemon!"

She knelt to Ryan's level. The Squirtle waved happily. "Except for the fact your father's was a girl this little guy is just like your father's starter Pokemon."

Blinking, Amy thought of something. "How'd you know he was a boy?"

Mrs. Wright shrugged. "Seems like a boy to me. You are a boy right?"

Ryan nodded chirping. "Squirtle!"

"He's adorable!" Unable to resist Mrs. Wright snatched him up. Amy laughed and walked into the house, leaving Ryan to her mother's mercy. "Are you here to stay?" Mrs. Wright asked when she finally let go. A little dizzy Ryan managed to mumble, "S – Squirtle…"

"Yay! Well, come on in, Mr. Squirtle!"

Laughing again Amy corrected her mother. "His name's Ryan, mom."

The name made the Pokemon beam, but the reaction of Mrs. Wright was very different. Almost shocked, the woman turned and smiled at her daughter serenely.

"Did you name him that?" She asked as she stood again. The teenager had sprawled herself across the sofa, grabbing the TV remote.

"Yeah." She answered. Her mother came to sit beside her.

"Any particular reason for 'Ryan'?"

The girl shrugged. "No reason."

As this went on Ryan explored his new home. He lifted his head to the counter, trying to find food. There was a plate of cookies to his delight. He immediately tried to snatch one, but his reach was too short.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Mrs. Wright ran over to aid him. "I've got lasagna in the oven if you'd like some." Ryan beamed, enthralled by the idea of food. Love shone brightly in his eyes.

"Are you sure that's healthy for him?" Amy wondered dryly.

"Oh, he'll be all right."

Shaking her head, Amy turned to watch TV. The Pokemon League showdown was being shown – two trainers battling for the chance to be the best. An Onix was bellowing angrily towards its opponent, a Gengar.

As Mrs. Wright and Ryan set dinner up, Amy watched the battle. She watched the two creatures fighting, harming each other needlessly.

"Why…" Amy wondered biting her lip. A memory returned to her…

_Why do Pokemon battle? Why do they have to fight, Dad?_

Glancing across the room Amy looked at a picture hanging on the wall. In it she stood as a little girl in a blue dress. An older man with rough features and vivid blue eyes stood next to her. The two were hugging a Wartortle between them.

"You never did answer my question…" Amy whispered.

"Amy, don't you want to eat?" Mrs. Wright called from the kitchen.

The girl's blue eyes were lost in thought. Perhaps she heard her mother calling; perhaps she didn't. Perhaps in her innermost mind she heard a child's laughter, and a baritone voice laughing with her…

"Amy!" Amy's mother appeared beside her, jolting the girl out of her memories.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She stood her attitude changing. "It smells wonderful Mom." Sidestepping her, Amy moved to the kitchen. For a moment Mrs. Wright stood still, until finally, she sighed and followed her daughter.

Dinner was a fun affair with Ryan at the table, and though they went through three courses of salad, the main dish, and dessert, it was over too quickly. Only when dinner was over did Amy speak to her mother.

"Professor Oak is the one who introduced me to Ryan." Amy told her.

Mrs. Wright was wiping the counter while her daughter cleared the table. The woman nodded. "Of curse, who else? Today is the day young people get their first partners and go off on adventures. Though I am surprised since usually only trainers get Pokemon…"

Sighing Amy set the dishes in the sink. "That's the thing." She paused. "Prof. Oak… thinks I should leave too."

Mrs. Wright paused in her work.

"He thinks I should go… be a trainer."

It was Mrs. Wright's turn to sigh – but her sigh was lighter, accepting. "I knew this day would come."

"No, Mom." Amy spun around. "I don't want to be a trainer."

"What you don't want –" Mrs. Wright corrected her, a hand on her hip. "Is to hurt Pokemon. You've always been a sensitive girl. Ever since you were this tail and in pigtails you treated all God's creatures like your own flesh and blood." Smiling at her daughter, Mrs. Wright walked up and put her hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "You don't have to 'enslave' or hurt Pokemon to be a trainer. Look at your father! He loved Pokemon like they were his children."

"Where is he now?" Amy muttered vehemently.

"Amy…" Mrs. Wright leaned away.

"Training… it's so frightening. Being out in the world alone, no one to turn to. Trying to fight so many others who want to be the best, just like you." Amy shook her head, sniffling a little. "And… the Pokemon. They're just as scared as you aren't they? They're the ones having to fight, having to struggle. You just stand there and shout."

Mrs. Wright shook her head, a tear trailing down her cheek. "No, honey. Being a trainer is so much more than that. But… I don't think I can just tell you. You have to learn for yourself." Drying her hands off, Amy's mother patted her shoulder, and walked to the living room.

After a moment of quiet, Amy spoke. "Prof. Oak wants me to run an errand for him in Viridian. He said it would be good practice for being a trainer."

"I think that's a good idea." Mrs. Wright looked back at Amy from the sofa. "It'll be the perfect chance to show you what being a trainer is really about."

Nodding, Amy turned to do the dishes. Then, sighing, she decided she didn't feel like it, and walked out of the kitchen towards the bathroom.

When she did this she did not notice little Ryan moving towards the kitchen. He had seen Mrs. Wright and Amy talking, and saw that she was sad for some reason.

Looking to the sink Ryan decided to try and make Amy happy.

The road to Hell is paved with good intentions…

0-0-0

"OHMIGOD!"

The door to the bathroom burst open, and Amy, with her pants half on, raced out into the hall. Well, it was less like racing and more like very fast hopping, as she attempted to pull her pants up.

"Mom, what's wrong!?" She finally pulled her pants up all the way, but the act of doing so made her trip and fall face first onto the floor.

Shaking her head, the girl stood as she zipped her jeans.

The kitchen looked like it had been flooded. Broken pieces of glass were everywhere, and the faucet was still running, overflowing the sink. Mrs. Wright raced across the kitchen to shut it off, and then both females looked at the source of the problem.

Sprawled across the ground with proverbial stars in his eyes was Ryan, who had slipped from the counter and fallen to the floor, breaking the dishes he'd been holding. He'd let the water fill up to far, and slipped.

Amy looked at the sight, at the new mess she had to clean, and then at the little Pokemon, who was sitting up now, and had a horribly guilty and sad look on his face.

The girl giggled, and ran over, kneeling next to the boy. "Thanks. You were just trying to help, right?"

Nodding sadly Ryan told her so. "S- Squirtle… Squirtle Squirtle…"

Petting his head Amy laughed. "Okay… then you can help clean up with me. How bout that?"

Perking up Ryan nodded. "Squirtle!" The two girls laughed, shaking their heads at the eager little Pokemon.

And somehow, though he'd caused more trouble and hurt more than he'd helped, Ryan had made Amy happy laugh, and that was all that mattered to him.

0-0-0

That night Amy showed Ryan to her bedroom.

"SQUIRTLE!" The little creature cheered, amazed by the sight.

The room wasn't that spectacular to human beings. There were a few posters on the walls, and a few inspirational things – like tests with good grades, or birthday cards. In the far corner by the window was a desk with a Pokemon statue of a Blastoise on it; sent to Amy by her father two years earlier. It was covered in books, paper, and old homework from twelfth grade Amy hadn't bothered to throw away yet.

Her bed was on the other side. The bed spread was a variety of Water Pokemon, and beside it was a Pikachu lamp. Finally, there was a TV nearby, with a video game system attached to it.

The room wasn't that special – but Ryan, who was eager to learn anything about Amy he could, thought the room was amazing because it was hers.

Bounding joyfully across the room, Ryan leapt onto the bed, cheering, bouncing up and down. Amy laughed, turning to grab her pajamas. For a moment, she wondered if it would be weird for her to undress in front of Ryan. She had never been around Pokemon for extended periods of time. She wondered if she should change in the bathroom.

Then she realized, if Pokemon and trainers traveled together, eventually they'd have to stop being modest. So, shrugging, she took her shirt and bra off, and slipped her pajama shirt on.

Ryan was so busy bouncing like Tigger that he didn't even notice her changing. A moment later, she sat on the bed beside him.

"Ready to sleep?" She asked. "We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

He stopped bouncing, and yawned. Leaping off the bed, he curled up in the desk chair nearby, ready to sleep. Amy watched, confused.

"Why are you over there?" She asked.

Ryan looked up, surprised by her question. "Squirtle." _I don't know_.

For a moment, Amy stared at him thoughtfully. Prof. Oak was a good person, better than most. But she supposed he slept in his own bed, and the Pokemon had their own places to sleep. In Amy's house, there were only two bedrooms, and Amy wouldn't have Ryan sleeping on the floor.

She nodded her head towards the bed. "Come on." She told him. "If you and I are gonna work together… then everything is equal. We'll share okay?"

Ryan blinked, letting the information settle in. Then he shouted for joy. "Squirtle!" Leaping over, he settled on the bed with a grin, and moved towards his partner.

Amy laughed at him, putting her hands on his shell. "You want a blanket?" She asked. He nodded, so Amy reached down and grabbed a small quilt at the end of her bed – a gift from her grandmother. She tucked it around Ryan's shell, before laying her head back on the pillow.

"Good night." She whispered.

"Squirtle…" The little guy let his eyes closed and was lost in dreams.

Amy would lie awake for an hour or more after, thinking over the changes that had occurred in the past twenty four hours. She felt… stressed. So many decisions to be made, her future hanging in the balance. She was worried.

But yet, though she was nervous about what to do, afraid of becoming a trainer, and overly stressed, as she laid by her new Pokemon … friend, she felt more complete than she ever had before.

Around eleven that night, she drifted into sleep, and the two rested in peace.


	3. Mystery Gym

Amy and Ryan woke up at the crack of dawn the next day – or rather, Amy awoke and dragged Ryan out of bed. They ate, Amy dressed and packed, and then the two bid farewell to Mrs. Wright.

"Be careful!" The woman called out from the front door as she watched them walk down the pathway. "Have fun! Be safe!" She stood there watching them go long after they had disappeared from her sight.

The two reached the edge of town quickly enough and stood looking out into the tall grass apprehensively.

"Well, are you ready?" Amy asked Ryan nervously.

Though the Pokemon was nervous, he put on a brave face for Amy. "Squirtle!" He puffed his chest up, strutting into the tall grass as if it were nothing. Rolling her eyes, Amy followed.

Outside of Pallet there were massive fields of tall grass dotted with trees here and there, and a pale blue sky was above it, cloudless. Some bird Pokemon flew about flying so high that Amy couldn't tell what they were.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered quietly, steeling herself for the journey ahead. Luckily Viridian City was only an hour or so away.

For the first thirty minutes or so the walk was peaceful, tranquil even. Along the second half the duo started to notice other Pokemon around; a Rattata crouching in the grass, a Spearow flying overhead. As they marveled at the sight of the Pokémon in their natural habitat, they came closer to their goal, and Amy felt more at peace with the idea of traveling. She hadn't made her decision, but she was thinking it over carefully.

"Have you ever been to Viridian City?" Amy asked Ryan as they walked.

Ryan glanced up and shook his head. "Squirtle, squirt." Prof. Oak didn't take me on his trips.

"Oh." Amy looked ahead, keeping an eye out for road signs. "I was there once, a long time ago. With my Dad." She didn't elaborate. Curious, Ryan almost asked about the trip, but when he saw the somber look on the girl's face he left it alone.

"Oh, Hello!"

The two jumped, surprised out of their wits. A person suddenly stood up out of the tall grass. It was a young man looking rather sheepish.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He explained. "I had dropped something and was trying to find it.'

"Squirtle!" Amy glanced down. Ryan had picked up something off the ground.

"Are you a trainer?" The man asked.

Amy thought about saying no, but just sighed and nodded her head. "This is my friend Ryan."

Ryan chirped, walking over to the man and holding up a device he'd found on the ground. "Oh, you can have it!" The man proclaimed. "I work for the Poke Mart in Viridian City; we sell helpful items to trainers. Consider it a free sample!" The man smiled.

"Okay…" Amy murmured as the man waved and walked away. Ryan turned the item around in his hands.

"Squirtle." It's a potion.

"I'll put it in my bag." Ryan handed it to her, and the two were on their way.

0-0-0

Not long after, with sore legs and weary feet, the partners staggered into Viridian City.

It was large – much larger than Pallet Town – with well trimmed pathways and tall buildings reaching up to the sky. It was full of people, from trainers to shoppers; there was even a strange, elderly man lying in the middle of the street, complaining that he had no coffee. The duo bypassed him feeling uneasy as they searched for the Poke Mart that had Oak's parcel.

The place was hard to find. Though they often asked for directions, the two kept getting lost, unable to make sense of the maze of a city.

They eventually came across a giant dome shaped building that towered above the other buildings menacingly. It came at them suddenly as they turned a corner and came upon it.

"That's gotta be something important." Amy thought aloud.

"Squirtle!" Ryan agreed, racing towards it eagerly.

"Hey, wait!" Shaking her head Amy dodged between people to catch up. She slid to a halt near where Ryan was standing. The Pokemon was pointing at a sign.

For his benefit (since he likely couldn't read) Amy read aloud. "'Viridian City Gym'" She said. "It's closed. 'Until further notice'. Wonder why."

Some of the Viridian City citizens were walking nearby muttering about the gym. "It was open only a week ago… and now it's closed again…"

"That place never stays open…"

Amy listened, her curiosity peaking. Why in the world would the gym be open only part of the time? Standing akimbo Amy bit her lip. _That's so weird…_

She looked down and saw that Ryan had disappeared, and her heart skipped a beat. "Ryan?" She glanced up just in time to see him racing around the side of the building, turning the corner and fading into the crowd. "Ryan! Wait a minute!"

Amy pushed herself to race after even as her muscles cramped. She turned the corner and saw Ryan headed towards a less populated area behind the gym. She hurried after.

When she arrived where Ryan was she saw he was pulling at wooden boards nailed over an open window leading into the gym. "Ryan, stop it!" She shouted angrily, but he had already crawled inside.

Sighing disgustedly the girl muttered angry comments under her breath. She stomped towards the window. For a moment she hesitated, but she knew she had to follow, and pulled on the boards to give her room to climb inside.

It was dark in the gym, and when Amy first pulled herself inside she tripped and fell to the ground. It hurt a lot, and Amy found the ground was cement like a warehouse. Reaching out, she grabbed her hat (which had fallen off) and put it back on as she stood.

"Ryan?" She called softly. "Oh Ryan?" No one answered but the echo in the large room. Huffing Amy moved about blindly.

The room was full of crates and boxes. After a little moving, Amy saw the light of a door partially opened nearby. She moved towards it, and began hearing noises… the sounds of fighting?

As she pushed the door open and stepped out Amy found she was in a hallway, and from her left originated the sound of battles. Nervously hoping her Pokemon hadn't gotten in trouble the girl moved down the hall.

There he was, crouching by an open door into the Gym's main room, the giant arena. Inside a battle was occurring, but it was quite the strange battle. It was something Amy had never seen the like of.

A tall creature, with a long tail and wearing metallic battle armor, was facing off against a form of technology – floating balls which shot attacks at the creature. Sometimes they'd fly at him, and he would fling his arm out and stop the thing midair without touching it! Was he some sort of psychic? Whatever he was, Amy could tell he was special and was in awe at the sight.

Ryan was too, staring intently at the battle. The purple creature had grace and skill like no other dodging with ease, destroying the objects with a mere glance or flick of his wrist. Gasping in delight Ryan began inching into the gym, his mouth agape.

Though she was stunned by the feline beauty of the Pokemon, of its agility and power, Amy knew it was time to leave. "Enough running off Ryan, now let's go –"

At that precise moment Ryan raced out into the gym, his only thought to meet the amazing Pokemon. Gasping, Amy reached out trying to grasp his shell, but he slipped from her grasp. With a bounding leap the Pokemon raced out into the gym, happy as can be.

"No, dang it!" Shaking her head Amy knew she was caught, and raced after her friend anyway.

In his haste to run towards the powerful Pokemon Ryan didn't notice that he was leaping into the way of an attack. Two of the balls had locked onto him, about to blast him with powerful volts of electricity.

"No!" Leaping forward, Amy caught Ryan round the waist, rolled over, and braced herself for the impact.

A person Amy hadn't noticed before sauntered towards them, snapping his fingers suddenly. As if obeying a command the purple Pokemon spun about and his eyes flashed. The two balls, crackling with electricity, suddenly burst apart, showering metal upon the human and her Squirtle.

After a moment, as Amy realized she wasn't about to die, she sat up, slowly. Beneath her Ryan stirred, confused. He hadn't noticed the danger.

Amy leapt to her feet, adrenaline rushing through her, and she saw the floating objects powering down, floating to the gym floor. For a moment she looked into the mask over the Pokémon's face, trying to see his eyes. "Thank you" She murmured a tear going down her cheek. "Thank you so much!"

"Who are you?" A shrill voice shouted suddenly. Amy jumped looking to its source.

A blonde woman about Amy's age stood in the corner of the room next to a taller man. The male was cloaked in shadow so Amy could hardly see him.

"Is this your gym?" Amy murmured nervously, stepping forward. "I am so sorry about this. My friend here got curious and snuck in, and I came in trying to find him. I'm afraid I didn't stop him in time." Sighing, Amy glowered down towards the little creature who sheepishly and ashamedly hung his head.

"Ah, I see." The man said suddenly. His voice was low, dark, and so powerful that Amy felt her knees go weak from it. Her heart skipped a beat. As the man stepped forward, his blonde assistant stepped aside; Amy felt the overwhelming need to run for her life. "And what is your name, miss?"

He was tall – not as tall as the powerful Pokemon, but tall for a human. His hair was dark, his build large, and his shoulders broad. The man wore a burnt orange suit, which looked rather expensive.

"My – my name…" Gulping Amy frowned and spoke louder. "My name is Amy Wright, and this is Ryan. We're from Pallet Town."

The tall man and the blonde woman shared a quick glance. "What brings you to Viridian City, Ms. Wright?"

"An errand. We're supposed to find the Poke Mart and pick up a package for Prof. Oak. But we got lost on the way."

The man nodded his head, and the blonde sauntered toward Amy. "Come on." She muttered angrily, motioning for Amy to follow. The girl turned to leave just as Ryan hurried over to the tall purple Pokemon.

"Ryan!" Amy spat fed up with his antics. The blonde woman frowned angrily displeased but said nothing.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" Ryan began, speaking enthusiastically to the taller creature. When he started to speak, Amy listened intently, her mood changing. Her eyes lost their fierce anger, and she smiled a little.

_Hi! I'm Ryan. I just saw your battle and that was really awesome! Thanks for saving me and my friend. When I get bigger I want to be just as strong and fast and amazing as you! You're really cool!_ The Pokemon chirped and leapt for joy, expressing his feelings.

Giggling, Amy spoke softly. "Come on. Time to go."

Ryan didn't move quiet yet. He stood still waiting expectantly for the other Pokemon to speak. He did not; the creature simply stood motionless. The little Squirtle's face fell, his mouth quivering sadly.

Shaking her head Amy kneeled and held her hand out to Ryan. "He's the strong stoic type, Ryan." The little guy turned to her. "He has to keep his image." Amy nodded towards the door. "Come on." Looking one last time at the other Pokemon, Ryan walked over to his trainer, taking her hand. She stood, and led him towards the door. As they walked, he looked over his shoulder and waved goodbye to the armor wearing Pokemon. Amy too, glanced back one last time.

"Thanks again!" She called out.

"You are most welcome." The man in the orange suit said; yet, though he thought Amy was speaking to him, her eyes were on the Pokemon, and remained on him the whole time.

0-0-0

The blonde woman led them from the gym to the Poke Mart, where Amy picked up Oak's parcel. She proceeded to bid them farewell by disappearing without a trace.

"That was really weird." Amy said thankfully as she and Ryan headed out of town.

The little Pokemon didn't hear her; he was lost in daydreams of his new Pokemon hero. Grinning "ear to ear" (though his ears weren't noticeable), he replayed the battle scene in his head over and over like a fan boy with a new video game. Unable to keep in the joy anymore Ryan leapt up and squealed happily.

Surprised, Amy shrieked and jumped back. "What is your problem today?" She asked, frazzled.

Ryan looked up. "Squirtle…" _I didn't mean to cause trouble…_

The girl sighed. "Well…" She smiled. "It was kind of worth it. Whatever that Pokemon was… he was kind of cool wasn't he?"

He heartily agreed. "Squirtle Squirtle!" _He was the _man_!_

Laughter could be heard all through the streets as the two left Viridian.

0-0-0

It was just past noon when Amy and Ryan entered the tall grass and headed home. But not long after, they found their limbs so sore that a break was necessary.

Immediately Ryan leaned back and fell asleep, snoring, most likely dreaming of his enigmatic hero. Amy sat near him looking out over the horizon, her mind concentrating on the events of the past hour.

The man in the orange suit… with a voice that could make the Pokemon Trainer Elite tremble. He hadn't even told her his name. Something about him was off; and the Pokemon… Amy had never seen anything like him. And why was he dressed in metal armor?

Letting it all run through her mind Amy suddenly remembered something. Her hand flew to her bag, and she removed something small from the front pocket.

It was Ryan's pokeball. Amy hadn't thought of using it to call him back to her.

And yet… Amy didn't think she'd ever want to use it.

What was it like, inside there? Was it dark, like an empty abyss? Lonely? … Cold?

Shaking her head Amy cleared her mind of such thoughts. The pokeball was tucked back into the bag, and the trainer followed her Pokémon's example; she went to sleep.

0-0-0

"Pidgey! Pidgey!"

Sleepily Ryan sat up, rubbing his eyes. It took him a moment to notice that a loud commotion was coming from the tall grass.

"PIDGEY!"

The loud calls woke Amy, who sprang up, confused. At that moment a Pokemon bounded through the area – a little brown and white bird. Surprised, Amy leapt away suddenly as two more birds flew by, but they looked different. These had red colored faces, and looked very mean; Spearow.

"Spearow! Spearow!"

"Spearow!"

"What in the world?" Amy stood and ran after trying to figure out the situation. Ryan followed.

For some odd reasoning the brown and white bird wasn't flying, but was instead hopping along the ground frantically. He seemed to be running from the other birds, which were cawing and pecking at him.

"Spearow! Spearow!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Amy knew bullies when she saw them. These two birds were tormenting the poor little Pidgey.

The Spearows ignored her, until Amy reached down and grabbed a rock, throwing it at them. "Hello!" The two birds finally noticed Amy and Ryan. "Leave him alone!"

"Squirtle!" Ryan supported his trainer.

The Pokemon eyed one another, and then turned from their previous engagement. Pidgey slowed down, glancing back to see what had preoccupied his attackers.

A pause, pregnant with anticipation, followed that moment as Amy's heart pounded. The two Spearows were about to attack, she knew that. Could Ryan handle a two on one battle? Could she? This was their first real challenge, a solo fight.

"Ryan…" Amy made her decision. "I'm going to run at them; you run to Pallet, all right?"

The Pokemon soundly refused. "Squirtle Squirtle! Squirt Squirtle!" _We have to fight! We can't back down!_

Worried Amy begged him, "No! It's two against one, there's no way you can win!"

A knowing smile came over Ryan's face as he looked at his trainer. "Squirtle, squirt." _It's not two against one._

Amy bit her lip. "I don't know…"

Suddenly one of the Spearows squawked and flew towards them.

"Squirtle!" Ryan leapt ahead of his trainer, preparing to fight.

An instinct, powerful, overwhelming, took over Amy's body. It fought off her anxiety, her fear, and her nerves. It crushed her weaknesses, rising within her to give her strength. In some way it might've been the new bond between her and Ryan driving her to fight with him. But more than likely it was the basic human need to survive.

"Ryan, tackle!" Amy shouted.

Just as the Spearow dived towards them, Ryan leapt up, head butting the creature. It squawked and fell to the ground, shaking its head. The other Spearow, shocked and angered, flew at Ryan.

"Dodge left!" His trainer shouted.

Ryan obliged, and the Spearow missed, soaring over Amy as she ducked too. Both partners spun around in time to see the Spearow flying toward him.

Enemies surrounding them on either side, Ryan and Amy stood strong as the trainer thought over what to do. She had an epiphany; and glancing at Ryan, she saw that he had the same idea. They stood stock still as the seconds ticked by, and the Spearows came closer. The one from behind flew over Amy's head, diving towards Ryan. When they got close enough…

"Now!" Amy shouted.

Ryan dodged again, leaping out of the way. Both Spearows tried to avoid one another but it was too late. In a matter of seconds, _BONK_! They hit each other head on and were knocked unconscious.

Dead silence followed as both creatures fainted in the grass, cross eyed. The Pidgey flinched, looking through half closed eyes to see if all was safe. Amazed, the Pokemon chirped happily, thrilled to be safe.

Wiping her brow Amy gave a sigh of relief. Both Ryan and the wild Pidgey were safe, no thanks to the mean bully Pokemon.

"You okay?" Amy slowly approached the Pidgey, not wanting to frighten it. She looked it over… she could tell, as always, what sex it was; a boy, and he was injured.

Thanking whoever was watching over her Amy removed the Potion from her bag. "Don't be afraid." She told the little guy. "This might hurt, but it'll help heal you."

Surprisingly the Pidgey didn't move away. He did flinch when the medicine hit his wounds, but once they started healing, he cooed happily.

"So what was that about?" Amy wondered as Ryan walked up. "Why were those Spearows chasing you?"

The Pidgey's face grew sad as he began speaking. _They were making fun of me, because I can't fly._

Ryan looked sad at the thought. "Squirtle…" _I'm sorry_.

It was very rare that a Flying Pokemon couldn't actually fly. So it was obvious that Amy would wonder why the Pidgey couldn't. "Why can't you fly?" She wondered.

Suddenly the bird flushed red like the faces of the Spearows. _… I – I … I can't get off the ground. I'm… I'm too big_.

Amy and Ryan looked bug eyed. Then, they looked down at Pidgey's belly.

The bird was right; now that they thought about it, he was the plumpest Pidgey they'd ever seen. His belly was not only fluffy, but rotund, and he looked like a walking fluff ball of feathers and pudge. If not for the fact that the poor creature had just been tormented about his weight, Ryan would've laughed. He put his hands to his mouth to cover it. Amy, on the other hand, thought the walking ball of feathers was absolutely adorable.

"Aw, I'm so sorry. Those jerks… they just don't get it." Amy frowned. Pidgey looked confused, cocking his head. The girl explained. "Just because you're larger than them and you can't fly yet doesn't mean their better than you. One day, you'll get stronger, and you'll be strong enough to fly then."

Pidgey's eyes grew wide. _R – Really_?

Amy nodded. "Of course."

His wide eyes became full of love and adulation, as the bird leapt up and down. It was kind of like watching a bowl of Jell-O bounce, but neither Ryan nor Amy commented. They didn't want to kill the Pidgey's good mood.

Giggling, Amy smiled at him. The Pidgey stopped bouncing, and looked from Amy to Ryan. He spoke again. _How can I get stronger?_

Ryan responded. _Well, training works well! Like going around battling. Then you'll evolve eventually_.

At the word evolve the Pidgey's eyes sparkled with hope. _Evolve… I need a trainer! _

That was an easy fix. Ryan pointed eagerly at his trainer. "Squirtle!" Pidgey's eyes followed his hand, and the thought occurred to him too.

"P – Pidgey! Pidgey!" _Please help me get stronger!_ Pidgey begged once again bouncing like Jell – O.

Amy looked a little startled from the sudden declaration, but she should've seen it coming. "Well…" She couldn't think of a reason not to. Sighing she nodded. "All right. You can come along."

"PIDGEY!" The bird leapt especially high, his stomach bouncing. Ryan happily bounced with him, as Amy shook her head and walked back over to her back pack.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She wondered, turning to head home.

The bouncing Pokemon followed, and soon enough, Pallet Town was in their sights.

0-0-0

Physically and mentally exhausted Amy dragged herself home with Ryan and Pidgey in tow. Everyone cheered when Pallet came into view, deciding to stop home first and then drop Oak's package at his lab. Pidgey was fine, as he hadn't been traveling with them the whole time, but Ryan and Amy were about to drop to the floor. They had skipped lunch after all the excitement at the gym, and were starving. So, dinner first, then Oak's lab.

But they found dinner was not available when they arrived at the Wright home. Amy's mother refused to feed them, and when asked why, explained, "I invited Prof. Oak and his grandchildren, and the Ketchums over for dinner tonight. You'll just have to wait until then." Though she did feed Ryan. "It's your fault that you didn't eat, but I can't let the poor little guy starve because of you." She fed Pidgey too. So, sulking, Amy left the Pokémon to eat and ran out to deliver Oak's parcel.

Pallet Town was beautiful at night… Amy let her eyes wander the little pathways and the white picket fences. Too soon she arrived at the lab, still thinking of how much she loved Pallet Town. She'd never thought about it before, but the idea of leaving home for an adventure… a horrible sinking feeling pulled at her heartstrings.

A trembling hand pulled the door of the lab open. Amy stepped in, being welcomed by the various aides in the room.

"Is Prof. Oak here?" The aides directed her to the Professor. He was standing with Gary at the back of the lab.

"Gary, what do you need?" Oak asked as Amy walked towards them.

"You never told me why you called me, Gramps." The younger Oak huffed.

Amy stayed back as to not interrupt, but Oak noticed her and motioned for her to join them. "Amy, you're back! Just in time; I have something I'd like to give you."

With the package tucked under her arm, she walked over, and Oak took it from her. Setting it down, he turned back to the two.

"I've already given one of these away but I have two left for the both of you." The teenagers were intrigued, even Amy, who was still feeling a little down.

The aging Professor turned to his desk again, revealing two red book-like objects. He turned back around and extended one to either trainer.

"This is it." Oak smiled. "My greatest invention – an electronic encyclopedia for Pokémon – the Pokedex!" Gary and Amy each took their Pokedexes, looking them over. When Amy opened hers the screen flashed, then showed the title: _ Pokemon Pokedex, 1__st__ Edition, by Prof. Samuel Oak_.

"So… it's a Pokemon encyclopedia?" Gary muttered.

"It will be." His grandfather corrected. "It will record information on any Pokemon you see or capture. I hope that one day the Pokedex will be a complete guide on Pokemon – but I'll need you two to help me."

"So you want us to take these with us?" The boy said catching on. Oak nodded befoe looking at Amy.

"Yes… that is, if both of you are going." He sent a thoughtful look towards Amy.

The girl looked down at the Pokedex.

She didn't say a word.


	4. Start of a Journey

Amy looked back up at the Professor.

"I certainly didn't stop thinking about it." She admitted, sticking the Pokedex into her pocket. "And I'm still nervous." A little laugh was let out, and then she sighed. "But… yeah. I'd like to give it a try."

Her rival smirked. "About time you grew up." Amy's eyes flashed.

"Says the boy who still reads _Hairy Persian_." The boy's face became as red as a Pokeball as he retaliated.

"What!?"

Grinning Amy kept going. "Daisy told me all about it! Secret Pokemon wizards… how childish can you get?" She shrugged smugly as Gary smoldered.

The older Professor shook his head as they bickered. But inside he felt rather good about the outcome. Amy was willing to try, and that was good enough. Hopefully in time she would become stronger, and ready and willing to attempt harder challenges.

"Now, now!" Oak attempted to calm them down. "This is your last night in Pallet Town! Do you really want to spend it fighting like this?"

The teens paused, staring at one another. Both of them almost responded with a "Yes", but then shrugged and gave up fighting. Oak sighed, brushing his hair back.

"All right then. I believe we've all been invited to your house for dinner haven't we?" The Professor looked to Amy and she nodded. The three headed out, as they began recounting Amy's adventure. Both Oaks were curious about how she'd fared traveling, and Amy didn't mind explaining.

Though… for reasons that were her own, she said nothing about the gym or her meeting with the mystery Pokemon. It seemed not only personal… but also frightening. It was all too shady, and speaking about it seemed risky.

The stars began to appear in the sky as the three arrived at the Wright home. At about the same time as they were walking through front pathway, two figures showed up at the end of the road.

"Hey! Amy! Gary!" A kid shouted, running towards them happily. Recognizing the voice Amy grinned and waved.

Ash Ketchum appeared by the gate, wearing his typical red hat. His mother was right behind him. With the Oaks and the youngest Wright, the Ketchums entered the household. It was rather loud when they walked in, as the TV was turned up, and Ryan and Pidgey were happily cheering about the battle that was occurring on the screen.

"I've never seen Pokémon so into battling…" Amy shook her head. "I only meet the weirdoes." She sighed and moved into the kitchen as everyone else greeted Mrs. Wright and settled around the living room.

"So, Prof. Oak, how are things at the lab?" Mrs. Ketchum began, starting the conversation.

"Very well, I've started a new study –"

Amy moved to the kitchen to help her mother. "Anything I can do?"

Mrs. Wright glanced up, surprised, and then smiled sweetly. "Oh I can handle it. I don't want you working during your last night at home."

"But I didn't tell you I was –"

"I knew you would." Mrs. Wright began making salads. "You're your father's daughter; of course you want to venture out into the world." She winked at her daughter. "Go join the others, I'll be there soon."

The girl gave in, accepting that it was true; it was her last night in Pallet, and she wanted to have as much fun as possible.

0-0-0

"So how was your trip to Viridian City, Amy?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

Though she'd already explained it once, Amy didn't mind talking about it again. "It was interesting. As you can see, I made a new friend."

Pidgey was sitting with Ryan, Daisy's Charmander, Gary's Bulbasaur, and Ash's unruly Pikachu. They were in the kitchen, nibbling on Pokémon snacks and talking happily. Bulbasaur wasn't very talkative, and she kept glaring at Ryan. Ryan was too involved in the conversation to notice.

"He's adorable!" Daisy happily commented.

"The poor guy was being bullied by two Spearows when I found him." Amy explained.

The Professor crossed his arms. "Spearows can be very vicious Pokémon. I wonder why they were attacking him…"

A sweat drop appeared on Amy's forehead. "Well… about that…" She quickly explained the situation.

At once everyone spun around to look at the Pidgey. Now that they knew about it, it was much more obvious.

"Poor guy…" Ash murmured.

"But you're right Amy; once Pidgey evolves he'll be able to fly just fine." Oak assured her. "Going with you is a good idea."

At this point Gary cut in. "You gonna name that one too?"

"Of course. I think they need individual names, but that's just me." The teen frowned. "But I don't know what to call him..."

"How about 'fatty'?" Ash offered. Everyone in the room glowered at him. He backed off. "S – Sorry…"

"He might have the right idea, but maybe something nicer." Amy's mother offered from the kitchen. She was setting the table. For a moment she paused to think of a suggestion. "How about… Pudgey! Pudgey the Pidgey!"

"Uh… Mom?" Amy sweat dropped. "That's about as good as Ryan's original idea of "Ninja Death Turtle"… or something like that."

Ryan over heard and barked a retort. "Squirtle, squirt!" _It was Ultimate DEATH Turtle, thank you!_

Ignoring him Amy thought about it. "Well… if I shorten it… how about Pudge?"

"Pudge?" Gary frowned.

"I think it's adorable!" Mrs. Ketchum approved. The female trainer stood and walked over to her friend, kneeling to pet him.

"How do you like the name Pudge?" She asked. "Do you like it?"

As the two spoke Ryan crossed his arms and muttered. "Squirtle Squirtle…" _You didn't ask me if I liked Ryan…_

For a moment Pidgey was quiet, and then he chirped and nodded. Pudge it was.

"Cool" Amy petted him some more. "Welcome to the team, Pudge."

0-0-0

After dinner the adults went back to the living room, but the children headed outside with their Pokémon for some fresh air. Outside the Pokemon got to know each other, giving introductions they had forgotten to do when they were inside eating.

They were sitting out in the grass in a circle, and nearby their trainers were leaning against the fence.

Laughing, talking, and looking up at the stars, four of the Pokémon seemed content. The fifth, Ash's Pikachu, was brooding near the edge of the circle.

"Pika? Pika pi?" Finally Pikachu spoke, arms crossed, surprising the others. They all looked at him. _So your name is Ryan… _The Squirtle at the end of the circle perked up. Pikachu turned and frowned at him. "Pikachu… pika pika!" _A human name… you let a human _name _you?_

Ryan folded his arms and frowned back. "Squirtle." _So what?_

The Pikachu turned her back to him. "Pikachu, pika!" _You just submit to their will?_

He shook his head stubbornly. "Squirtle Squirtle!" _No! Amy's my friend. She didn't force me._

Bulbasaur and Charmander watched the verbal fight as Pudge just cowered not likely the tensions. Ryan put a hand on his chin for a moment. "Squirtle… Squirtle…" _Well… I did want a cooler name than Ryan…_

Grinning in triumph Pikachu spun around. "Pika! Pikachu!" _See! You're letting that human control you!_

Ryan frowned at her. "Squirtle!" That's not true!

Across the way, the four humans talked.

"So what are your plans for the big journey?" Daisy asked, addressing the group. "What do you want to accomplish?"

Immediately Gary smirked smugly. "To fill up my Pokedex of course."

This prompted Ash to cheer. "Me too!" He had been given the third Pokedex. "Only I'll do it way before Gary and I'm gonna become the best trainer there ever was!"

The other boy scoffed. "Yeah right. If you become the best I'll eat a Weedle."

For some reason Ash took him seriously. "You're on!" Gary blankly stared at the boy like he'd lost his mind.

Laughing at their antics Daisy turned to Amy. "What about you? Eager to fill your Pokedex?"

She shrugged. "Sure, though I'm not in a rush." She sent a look towards the two boys. Then her eyes softened a little. "I've thought about it a lot; I've been thinking about training in general…"

Nearby Ryan and Pikachu continued their argument. Ryan was still defending himself against the other's accusation. "Squirtle squirt! Squirtle… Squirtle!" _Amy doesn't force me; she didn't even want me to battle!_ "Squirt Squirtle." _But now we're a team_. He smiled and crossed his arms, looking towards his trainer. "Squirtle squirt squirt! _She's gonna help me achieve my dream!_

Still Pikachu looked a little skeptical. "Chu?" _And what's that_?

Ryan looked at the sky. "Squirtle…" _My dream…_

Amy crossed her arms and looked off into the distance. "My dream…"

_Got a package full of wishes…_

At that moment Ryan let out a burst of joy and shouted his greatest hope to the world.

_A time machine, a magic wand,_

_A globe made out of gold…_

"SQUIRTLE! SQUIRTLE!" _I WANNA BE REALLY STRONG!_

_No instructions or commandments_

The Pokemon winced from the noise but the humans didn't notice.

_Laws of Gravity or indecisions to uphold_

Amy began murmuring to the group.

_Printed on the box I see_

_  
A.C.M.E.'s Build-a-World-to-be_

_  
Take a chance - Grab a piece_

_  
Help me to believe it_

"I want to work with Pokemon differently."

_What kind of world do you want?_

_  
Think Anything_

_  
Let's start at the start_

_  
Build a masterpiece_

For once the boys were quiet and actually listening. Amy glanced over at them.

_Be careful what you wish for_

"I'm going to show the world how Pokemon should be treated. And maybe if I become Champion… maybe they'll listen." She smiled.

_~History Starts Now~_

0-0-0

Inside the adults talked back and forth about the same subject as the teenagers outside.

"I don't know what I'll do without Ash." Mrs. Ketchum sighed. "It's going to be so lonely around the house."

"Don't worry." Mrs. Wright smiled knowingly. "We mothers will cope together. Maybe even train some ourselves."

"You're always welcome to drop by the lab and see the Pokemon there. They'd love it!" Oak offered.

As it grew darker the teens and Pokemon filed back into the house (other than the brooding Pikachu who remained outside) and joined their parents.

"Well I guess we'll head home. Ash has a lot of packing to do!" Mrs. Ketchum said ignoring a small tear that threatened to fall.

"Mom…" Ash sighed.

"And I'm sure Gary and Amy must do the same." Prof. Oak stood to leave.

Everyone gathered by the front door, saying their goodbyes. Daisy approached Amy again. "I'll be rooting for you Amy. You too Ash." She looked to the black haired boy.

"What about me?" Gary demanded with a little frown. His sister laughed.

"That goes without saying." She kissed his forehead and he flushed, turning away.

"Amy, you – you're the oldest of you three." Mrs. Ketchum said when she walked up. "I'm counting on you to keep an eye out for Ash okay?" She sniffled. "And Gary too of course."

Both boys seemed disgruntled by the idea of a girl keeping an eye on them but they didn't say anything. Taking an index card and tearing it in half, Amy wrote her cell phone number down on both papers, and handed one to each boy.

"In case you need me" She said. Gary took it begrudgingly, and would likely throw it away later. Ash slipped his into his pocket with a huff.

"Goodnight Professor." Amy said as he walked out the door. He was the last to go.

Before he exited he turned back to look at her. "You made the right choice." He murmured. "You will treasure this journey and this time of your life for as long as you live." With a reassuring smile and a wink, the Professor disappeared out the door.

0-0-0

Before bed, Amy checked her supplies. Pudge had fallen asleep already, snuggled into Amy's pillow. Ryan sat on the desk, swinging his little legs. He was watching as his trainer talked to herself and packed her bag.

She had her cell phone – and on it was a little pokeball cell phone charm, given to her by her cousin in Cerulean. Despite her dislike of the item she kept it since her cousin had bought it as a good luck charm.

Her Pokemon supplies: potions, antidotes, food, and such, were all in the bag. Spare clothes and womanly supplies were also packed, along with other items that might be needed, like bandages or tape. There was a diary and a camera in the bag, so she could record her journey, and a sleeping bag and two extra blankets, since the Pokemon would need to be warm too.

The bag wasn't too heavy, but it was rather large. Hopefully over time she'd build up enough muscle to carry it with ease. For the moment she struggled to set it on the floor.

Ryan jumped off the desk and moved to the bed. "Squirtle?" _Ready to sleep_?

Tired the girl nodded, falling back onto the bed without thinking. Luckily its shaking did not wake Pudge. Amy closed her eyes, sighing deeply. When she opened them slightly she saw Ryan's big eyes looking at her. If she of jumped she would've fallen off the bed but she caught herself.

"Gee, thanks." She frowned playfully at him. Ryan for once didn't joke back.

"Squirt?" _You okay? _The Pokemon frowned.

Nodding Amy sat back up and sighed again. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. It's sinking in." She let her head fall back. "I'm leaving town, and I'm not coming back until we get the ultimate dream – the eight badges, the league championship. How long will that take?" This time she fell onto the bed gently. "A year? Or two?"

Ryan touched her arm. "Squirt Squirtle." _Don't worry. We'll do it in record time! We're so cool like that._

Amy laughed quietly and shook her head. "You're good at cheering me up. And we hardly know each other yet."

The Squirtle moved to the pillow with a big grin. "Squirtle Squirtle." _Traveling together will change that._

Too tired to think of anything else Amy just nodded and settled between Ryan and Pudge, still in her clothes. She closed her eyes and in a moment was sleeping as deeply as Pudge. It took Ryan a while longer. He was busy thinking about all the changes in his life.

In a day or so he'd gone from being Prof. Oak's buddy who simply lazed around the lab, either bored or helping with research, and now he was going on an adventure! He'd even met an amazing Pokemon of a type he didn't even know. That Pokemon… Ryan would never forget him.

Finally, thinking excited thoughts about the next day, Ryan curled up beside Amy and fell asleep.

0-0-0

Before you could say "good morning" Gary was up and gone the next day, already on his own and on the road. Apparently he hadn't left without incident, as both Daisy and the Professor had fussed over him beforehand. One of the two even broke into tears; and as Daisy calmed her emotional grandfather, Gary made his way out into the world.

That was at about six o'clock in the morning; Amy was not in a rush to leave, and woke at eight instead. Pudge and Ryan were excited to get on the road, urging their trainer to hurry. The whole morning they bounded about the house, cheering like children.

Mrs. Wright had breakfast ready for them. The Pokemon ate as Amy took a shower. Once she stepped into her room to get dressed, she noticed something new. A new outfit.

"I bought it while you were in Viridian." Mrs. Wright explained as she walked into the room. The proof was in the price tags that were still on the garments. "Adventurers should have their own unique style right?"

Wrapped in her towel Amy moved to the bed. "Wow mom; it's awesome!"

It was a red skirt with a blue tank top, which matched well with her white hat. Beside it was matching pants and a long sleeve shirt with a jacket, so she could adjust to any environment. The shoes were red and white with blue socks.

"Thanks" She began getting dressed; Mrs. Wright smiled before heading down the stairs.

It was nine o'clock by the time the three had eaten, dressed, and were ready to get on the road. After one last bathroom break everyone headed outside.

"Here, take the camera" Amy took the object out of her bag and handed it to her mother. Then she, Ryan, and Pudge posed on the stairs, close to one another.

"Come on, bigger smiles! This is the first day of your big adventure!" The three obliged. With a click and a flash the moment was saved.

"Thanks" Amy took the camera back and put it in her bag. Mrs. Wright watched her eyes full of unshed tears.

"It's really happening, isn't it?" She murmured.

"Don't worry, mom." Amy put her bag on and smiled reassuringly. "You won't lose me." _Not like you lost Dad_.

"I know; you can take care of yourself." She smiled. A tear escaped her eye. "Call as often as you can! At least once a week."

Someone walked up behind the two. "And you can always call me, if you need me." Prof. Oak joined them. He handed Amy a piece of paper with his number on it. "Just in case you need help."

"Professor." Amy smiled happily. "Thank you."

"I might've made a mistake in convincing you to go." He admitted with a smug smirk. "If you like some other city better than Pallet Town, you might start your own lab. Then I'd lose a valuable partner."

Amy's heart soared and she leapt at the older man hugging him tightly. "I'll come back promise!" Ryan and Pudge watched giggling.

"You'd better!" Oak laughed. Then a realization hit him. "Oh, one more thing!"

He handed her six Pokeballs from his jacket. "You'll definitely need these!"

Amy shook her head. "No thanks."

Both the Professor and Amy's mother looked shell shocked. "What!?"

"I've managed to add a Pokemon to the group without forcing him to join me." Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out Ryan's pokeball. "I've decided to go without them."

Ryan and Pudge were just as amazed as the two humans as Amy gave Ryan's pokeball to Prof. Oak.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. Suddenly Prof. Oak laughed and it was Amy's turn to be confused. "You'll make a fine trainer Amy. And a great Professor!" He put his hand on her shoulder. "You've got heart."

Cheering, both Ryan and Pudge agreed. They were presently waving flags that read "Amy #1!" and "YAY Amy!" which had come from out of nowhere. Amy twitched. "O –Kay…"

"You'd better get going." Mrs. Wright whispered, trying to hold herself. Amy nodded feeling her own heart tightening.

"Take care of my mom okay?" She asked the Professor.

"Of course." He nodded.

Amy, Ryan, and Pudge turned to go.

Mrs. Wright began waving. "Take care! Take a lot of pictures! I want to know all about your adventures!"

Amy waved behind her, as Ryan and Pudge chirped their own farewells.

"She'll be all right." Mrs. Wright murmured to herself.

"Yes, she will. Amy doesn't know her own strength, but she will. Though Ash and Gary have determination and great potential, Amy loves Pokemon. Perhaps that will help her where talent will not."

Amy and her partners faded into the distance; Prof. Oak returned to his lab; and Amy's mother continued to stare down the path for a long time.

_What kind of world do you want?_

_  
Think Anything_

_  
Let's start at the start_

_  
Build a masterpiece_

An hour or so later the three stopped in Viridian for lunch, and around twelve o'clock they approached the Viridian Forest.

At that time Ash woke up.

"I overslept!!!"

_**  
Be careful what you wish for**_

_**  
History starts now...**_


End file.
